Tommy Jarvis
|hobby = Making Masks (formerly) |family = Malcolm Jarvis (father) Tracy Jarvis (mother; deceased) Trish Jarvis (sister) Gordon (pet; unknown) |friends = |enemies = Jason Voorhees Roy Burns (deceased) Les (dream sequence; deceased) Neil (dream sequence; deceased) Victor J. Faden Eddie Kelso (briefly; deceased) Junior Hubbard (deceased) Ethel Hubbard (deceased) Sheriff Mike Garris (formerly; deceased) Deputy Rick Cologne |type of hero = Tragic Fighter |size = 300}} Tommy Jarvis is one of the recurring protagonists in the Friday the 13th ''franchise, as well as one of the most notorious characters in the series. He appears in ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter,'' Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'', and Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. In the three respective films, he is played by Corey Feldman, John Shepard, Thom Matthews, and voiced by Chris Niosi‏. Feldman also played Teddy Duchamp, Edgar Frog and voiced Donatello. Matthews would reprise his role in the fan film Never Hike Alone: A Friday the 13th Fan Film. Role in the series ''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' Tommy, his sister Trish and their mother have been living in a Cabin on Crystal Lake after Mrs. Jarvis got divorced. There are a group of teenagers who are vacationing in a nearby cabin, and Tommy and Trish befriend them. They meet another teenager named Rob Dier, who is visiting Crystal Lake to kill Jason Voorhees, who's sister Sandra (a character from Friday the 13th: Part II). Tommy and Rob befriend each other and Tommy shows off his skills at making homemade masks to him. Later, during Jason's latest murder spree, Mrs. Jarvis is killed. After Rob is murdered by Jason, Jason gives chase to Trish. Trish and Jason fight each other, so that Tommy can make a run for it. Tommy shaves his head bald to look like Jason as a young boy. Jason is momentarily distracted, and Trish ends up knocking Jason's mask off, and he drops his machete. Tommy makes a go for the machete and hacks into Jason's head and when Jason shows signs of life, Tommy angrily hacks into Jason until Jason finally died. The next morning, Trish wakes up at a hospital. She asks to see Tommy. When Tommy walks in, they share a hug but Tommy was clearly disturbed by what happened. ''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' Years after killing Jason, Tommy has shifted to various mental institutions. Tommy arrives in a secluded house for troubled teens, in the woods, called the Pinehurst Halfway House, run by Dr. Matt Letter. At the house, a socially awkward teenager named Joey, is killed by a violent tempered teenager named Vic. Vic is arrested, and a medic named Roy Burns seems especially saddened by the murder. Meanwhile, Tommy befriends a kid named, Reggie, who's grandfather works as a cook at the camp, and a girl named Pam. In the wake of Joey's death, a new masked killer, dressed as Jason begins murdering residents of the Halfway House and placing them under Tommy's floors. The next day, Eddie was late for breakfast and new halfway house arrival Tommy Jarvis was asked to go fetch him by Pinehurst director, Doctor Matthew Letter. As Tommy goes to find Eddie Kelso prank Tommy Jarvis appears in the dining room, frightening Tommy with one his own monster masks. Removing the mask after his prank, Eddie begins to playful punch the obviously unamused Tommy, telling him to lighten Tommy and Eddie start fight saved by Dr Matthew Letter who restrains Tommy. While out riding his motorcycle, Junior Hubbard happens upon Tommy Jarvis, a new arrival to Pinehurst, outside a trailer park, and frightens him by quickly pulling up in front of him as he stares at a flickering neon sign. Finding the fact that he scared Tommy hilarious, Junior soon realizes he is from Pinehurst and begins to hassle him, repeating threats his mother had earlier uttered. Enraged by Junior's antics, who tries to punch Tommy and Junior starts fight again he is saved from being battered by Tommy further when the Pinehurst assistant director, Pam Roberts, finds the two, prompting Tommy to leave Junior alone and run off when Pam calls out to him. Bleeding heavily from Tommy hitting him Tommy eventually confronts the killer, but passes out from blood loss when the killer slashes him across the chest. Reggie and Pam fight the killer but he quickly gains the upper hand. Tommy musters enough strength to get the killer's machete and hack his hand, causing him to fall on a bed of nails. The fall knocks off the killer's mask, revealing the killer is Roy Burns. It turns out Joey was Roy's son, and Roy was a naturally quiet loner, and that the death of his son drove Roy insane, like Pamela Voorhees before him. Even thought the real Jason wasn't resurrected, Roy's murder spree did re-awaken Tommy's fear of Jason likely leading to the events of the next film. ''Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives'' Some time after Roy's murder spree, Tommy becomes convinced Jason will come back to life. Tommy heads to Crystal Lake, now renamed Forest Green, with his friend Hawes go to the graveyard where Jason was buried. Upon digging out Jason's grave, Tommy angrily stabs Jason's corpse with a metal rod, attracting lightening. This brings Jason back to life in a new undead form. Jason kills Hawes, and, with his greatest fear being realized, Tommy flees. Tommy goes to the police station but naturally, the sheriff, Garris doesn't believe him. The next day, Garris has Tommy escorted out of Forest Green, while Jason begins his new killing spree. Tommy is determined to prove he's right by going back to the graveyard and finding the grave filled up by the caretaker, who was afraid of getting in trouble. Meanwhile, Garris and his men start investigating Jason's murders and believe Tommy to be behind it. Ironically, Tommy befriends Garris's daughter Meg, who believes Tommy and is trying to help him. The two develop and crush on each other, and later Meg tries to sneak Tommy into the camp to kill Jason, but they are stopped by a road block. When Tommy and Meg are taken into custody, Tommy is kept in a cell when Garris gets a call that more bodies have been found in Crystal Lake. Garris and his men go to investigate, but he has one of his deputies look after Meg and Tommy. Tommy and Meg trick the guard by kissing, getting the guard to angrily go into the cell and Meg takes his gun. She forces the deputy to let Tommy out and to get into the cell, locking him in. As Jason massacres the police officers at the camp, Tommy sets up a trap for Jason, by using an anchor, a chair taking a motor boat a reasonable distance from the camp, and a ring of gasoline in the water. The children attending the camp hide in a cabin. Garris himself is killed when Jason was trying to attack his daughter. Tommy calls out Jason's name. Jason remembers Tommy and wads into the water. Tommy ignites the gasoline, but Jason emerges by the boat and the two fight, but Tommy manages to wrap a chain around Jason's neck, but Jason succeeds in dragging Tommy underwater. Meg heads out to rescue Tommy, and is attacked by Jason underwater. Meg uses the motor boats propeller to saw-up Jason's neck. Meg manages to take Tommy back to shore and revive him with CPR. The film ends showing that Jason is alive, but powerless to move. Gallery Tommy-Head-Shaved.jpg|Tommy with his head shaved in The Final Chapter. TommyJarvis2-1.jpg|Tommy in A New Beginning Tommy-Hockey-Mask.png|Tommy donning the hockey mask, succumbing to his psychosis. Tommy-JL.jpg|Tommy in Jason Lives. Tommy-Jarvis-VG.jpg|Tommy in the video game. Tommy-NHA.jpg|Tommy in the fan film Never Hike Alone. Tommy-Medic.jpg Trivia *Tommy is considered to be the arch enemy of Jason Voorhees. *Tommy was originally going to appear in Freddy vs. Jason, but got cut off after the script got to long. *Due to appearing in 3 films, more than any other ''Friday The 13 ''protagonist, Tommy is considered as the most prominent protagonist in the franchise. *In the video game, all his character stars are 10. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Victims Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Friday the 13th Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Honorable Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Theatrical Heroes